Proposal in a TAPS Shirt
by Peleinferno
Summary: Magical things can happen at Universal Studios. Punk/OC. Ted Jr/OC


Disclaimer: Not mine. I sadly do not own Phil, Kara, or Ted. I don't own Universal Studios or anything affiliated with it either…but it'd be sweet if I did!

A/N: I don't think this is anywhere near the best thing I've ever written, but I did it as a favor for Kara Bo Beara since we're twins and all. So chica, this one goes out to you!

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No chance."

"But-"

"Nope."

Isabella sighed. "Come on Teddy."

"No way."

"But Phil and Kara are doing it."

"No."

"Peer pressure! All the cool kids are doing it. You know you want to."

Ted DiBiase Jr. let out a breath. "You won't stop until I say yes, will you?"

"Nope," she grinned.

"Fine."

"Yes!" she raced towards the entrance, dragging the wrestler using their linked hands. They got in line behind their friends. Phil had wrapped his arms around Kara and her head was resting on his chest.

"You got him to come on?" Kara grinned.

"Using my feminine wiles of course." Ted glared at his girlfriend. "Oh come on hun, I'll make it up to you later."

"Dirty," proclaimed Kara.

"I try," Isabella smiled mischievously. "Are you ready Phil?" she poked him.

"As I'll ever be." He grimaced, "How big is the drop again?"

"Just 84 feet," she stated. The hand in hers tightened. Her gaze softened as she looked into Ted's anxious eyes. She put her arms around him in a hug. He returned the favor.

Isabella glanced over to her friend and saw her calming her own boyfriend's nerves…in a rather…"gotta bump that PG-13 rating" way. Her hands were lost inside his shirt and his were drifting down her back dangerously low.

Isabella coughed. Kara broke away and glared at her. Isabella gave a pointed look to the ten year olds in front of them who had turned around and were gaping at the couples behind them. Kara gave a sheepish smile. Isabella smirked. Suddenly, she gave a squeal. "We're moving!" Her and Kara walked forward, their boyfriends following hesitantly.

"I love this ride!" shouted Kara. "No hands?" she asked Isabella.

"Of course."

"Don't worry babe," Kara started, noticing Phil's uneasiness. "You don't have to."

"Thanks baby." He smiled, relieved.

"You don't have to either love." Isabella reassured Ted.

"I wasn't gonna, even if you asked me," smirked Ted.

"Whatever, you know you would if I asked. Oh my god! We're next!"

A worker asked them how many and Kara held up four fingers. "Row 6."

"Oh good, we're in the last row." Phil sighed.

"Actually…we're in the first one," Isabella informed him.

"Wha-"

"Oh, well here's our raft!" Kara quickly changed the subject.

The foursome scrambled inside their row. First Phil, then Kara, then Isabella, then Ted, and soon they were off. They slowly went up the first hill. Isabella noticed Ted's white knuckles clutching the bar in front of them. She put her hand over his. "Don't worry love, I'll let you know when the real drop is coming." He gave her a curt nod and loosened his grip. The raft continued on as all the passengers "Ohhh'd" and "Ahhh'd" over the dinosaurs.

"Up to the dark warehouse we go!" sang Kara. The raft went up another climb and they managed to dodge velociraptors and one T-Rex. Isabella knew the ride was coming to a close. She turned to Kara, "Hang on to Phil and make sure he knows we're going to drop soon." Kara nodded. Isabella turned to Ted. "Ok love, we're going to drop soon, so get ready ok?" Ted nodded and gripped the safety bar. Isabella looped her arm through his and let go of the safety bar, noticing the daylight in front of them. A voice informed them the systems would terminate in 15 seconds. At the last second a T-Rex head, burst through the fog and the raft plunged down.

"Oh my god. That was…EPIC!" yelled Ted.

"Definitely extreme!" affirmed Phil.

Isabella and Kara smiled to each other. Who doesn't love an adrenaline rush? The group clamored out of their raft and laughed over their picture. Isabella and Kara had looped one arm around their respective boyfriend, the other was held high in the air. The men, well…let's just say the other wrestlers on the roster would have a FIELD DAY if they saw it. Isabella and Kara each secretly bought one in order to blackmail their boyfriends in the future. They left the souvenir shop and wandered around for a while. They were due back at the hotel in a couple hours since they had an early show the next day.

They walked to the Citywalk and went from store to store. Though they spent nearly half an hour inside Hot Topic since the girls kept spotting clothes they just "had to have." Finally they stood in front of the Hard Rock Café resting a bit before heading back to their hotel. Phil seemed to be fidgeting and shifting his weight from foot to foot. His face was pale and he looked about ready to bolt any second. Kara put her bags down and felt his forehead, looking concerned. "You okay babe?"

Phil took a deep breath and smoothed his TAPS shirt down. He reached into his track pants pocket, pulling out a black velvet box. He fell to one knee. "I-I know I should be dressed in something a bit…well fancier…and I should be doing this in a more romantic spot, but I can't wait any more. Will you, Kara Alissa, please be my wife and marry me?"

Kara stood shocked, staring at him, not moving.

"Okay. Guess not." Phil mumbled and started to get up.

Kara finally woke from her stupor and launched herself at him. "YES!" She peppered his face with kisses. "I will. I will! I WILL!"

Phil's grin stretched across his face as he gathered his fiancée in his arms, returning her affections. She bit her lip and smiled, tears still leaking out of her eyes. "How could I resist anyone who proposes in a TAPS shirt?" Phil laughed breathlessly and picked her up, twirling her around.

Isabella sighed and laced her fingers through Ted's. She spoke without realizing what she said. "I hope we have that someday."

Ted looked at her and kissed the side of her head. He wondered when he should pull that ring out of his suitcase. As he watched his girlfriend's eyes shine over the scene, he knew he would be doing it soon.


End file.
